Harry, ¿qué demonios es un condón?
by Alisevv
Summary: Una pregunta 'inoportuna' y un profesor de pociones a punto de estallar cual caldero. ATENCION: SLASH. Parejas: SSHP


  
  
Título: Harry ¿que demonios es un condón?  
  
Autora: Ali  
  
Pareja: HP/SS  
  
Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos pertenecen a Rowling y compañía, aunque con gusto me quedaría con Sevie, pero ni modo. Esto lo hago por pura diversión y no gano ni un bolívar con ello.  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo otra parodia, o mejor dicho la misma, pero contada por nuestro querido profesor de pociones. Como es lógico, los diálogos son los mismos que en Severus ¿tienes protección? Lo único que cambia es la óptica del narrador.  
  
Como en el caso anterior, los cuatro primeros párrafos son de esa preciosa historia de mi amiguita Lanthir "Un Verano Diferente". Tú me los prestas, ¿verdad amiguita? Eso sí, hice unos cambios para que la narración estuviera hecha desde el punto de vista de Sevie.  
  
Agradezco muchísimo a Anna Lylian, Reyka, OlagaxTomFelton y Caro-Snape que me dejaron sus lindos reviews en la parodia anterior, son un encanto chicas.  
  
Y no hablo más, los dejo que la historia  
  
**Harry, ¿qué demonios es un condón?**  
  
Pagué la cuenta y salimos del bar. Caminamos rápidamente y en silencio hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde habíamos dejado el carruaje; pero en cuanto nos encontramos en una calle no tan concurrida, lo tomé de la mano y echamos a correr hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento. Entró apresuradamente a nuestro vehículo y me ayudó a subir; apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando se colgó de mi cuello y nos enzarzamos en un profundo y apasionado beso que hizo que mi sangre hirviera al instante. Lo estreché contra mí, arrancándome deliciosas sensaciones; dócilmente, dejó que lo recostara en el asiento y me colocara sobre él, mientras batallaba para quitarme la cazadora de piel. Por Merlín, parecía que nunca había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida, ni siquiera bajo los efectos de la poción de Viña y Cítrica.  
  
La visión de Harry y esa perfecta expresión de deseo en sus ojos verdes me causaba un placer indescriptible, y apenas fui consciente de que el carruaje se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad rumbo al castillo. Por fin pudo sacarme la cazadora y metió sus manos bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi pálida piel; de mis labios escapó un gemido incontenible.  
  
-No sé qué me has hecho, no lo sé...- susurré mientras llenaba su cuello de cálidos besos. Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y mis manos le abrieron la camisa, dejando su pecho desnudo y a mi merced.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo comprendo...- me dijo, acariciando mis muslos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tan excitado como yo y cuando aventuró su mano sobre mi dureza, cerré los ojos y me arqueé sensualmente ante su toque; era la expresión misma del erotismo. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y vi que se incorporaba sobre sus codos para atrapar mis labios. Los besos y las caricias se estaban volviendo cada vez mas ardientes y la ropa desaparecía con rapidez.  
  
Yo acariciaba con deseo su delicada y ardiente piel, mientras dejaba húmedos y amorosos besos a lo largo de su mandíbula. Él pellizcaba mis pezones con una mano, mientras la otra subía y bajaba a lo largo de mi espalda. No sin dificultad, terminamos de deshacernos de la poca ropa que nos quedaba, y empezamos a frotar nuestros deseosos cuerpos, mientras nuestras durezas, firmemente erguidas, se acariciaban una y otra vez.  
  
Mientras la boca de Harry bajaba por mi cuello, dejando una estela de fuego, y llegando a recalar sobre mi endurecido pezón, yo alargué la mano, y a tientas alcancé mi chaqueta y registré en el bolsillo, hasta sacar un pequeño frasco de lubricante. ¿Qué pasa? Soy un hombre previsivo y siempre voy preparado para todo.  
  
Deslice una mano con suavidad hasta sus hermosos glúteos y los acaricié a placer. Mientras seguíamos intercambiando besos, caricias y gemidos, embadurné un dedo con el lubricante y empecé a preparar a Harry con muchísimo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Dos, tres dedos más y los jadeos de mi amado me indicaron que ya estaba listo y di gracias a Merlín por ello, yo estaba a punto de estallar.  
  
Abrí con cuidado sus cálidos muslos y coloqué mi deseosa dureza entre ellos, definitivamente lista para el combate. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, un brusco movimiento de Harry me desestabilizó.  
  
-Tranquilo, Harry- le susurré al oído, imaginando que al ser nuestra primera vez tendría algo de aprehensión-. No te va a doler.  
  
Volví a colocar mi ardiente punta en posición pero Harry se movía de tal modo que así no iba a poder acertarle en toda la noche. Allá a lo lejos escuché una tenue voz "no Sev, es que..." pero no le presté atención y seguí en lo mío. Un par de intentos más y nada, si Harry seguía moviéndose así iba a tener que hacer cosas que no había intentado en veinte años. No, definitivamente no, ya estaba demasiado viejo para esas posiciones.  
  
-Harry, tranquilízate. Mi puntería no es la misma que cuando tenía veinte años y si te sigues moviendo, no le voy a atinar- susurré, rogando porque el condenado mocoso se quedara quieto de una buena vez.  
  
-No, espera- insistió, alejándose. ¡¡¡Alejándose!!!-. Espera un momento. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.  
  
¿Una pregunta? ¿Una pregunta? ¿No me hizo ni una sola y miserable pregunta en los siete años durante los que le di pociones y justo elige este... angustioso momento para hacerme una pregunta?  
  
-¿Una pregunta?- repetí mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Y debía estarlo para decirme algo así cuando yo estaba más duro que una vara-. Señor Potter, por si no se había dado cuenta estoy a punto de explotar. ¿Cuál puede ser esa pregunta tan importante como para hacer que me detenga en medio de... de... esto?  
  
¿Ya dije que estaba definitivamente empalmado?  
  
-¿Tienes protección?- preguntó, acariciándome la mejilla. Juro que estuve a punto de sacarle todos los dedos de un mordisco, pero me controlé a tiempo.  
  
-¿Protección?- repetí, definitivamente cabreado y sin saber de qué iba todo eso-. ¿A qué demonios te refieres con protección?  
  
-Pues eso- respondió, casi tartamudeaba como con miedo, ¡y por Merlín que tenía razón para temer!-. Protección contra un posible embarazo.  
  
Ahí si que me quede a cuadros. ¿Embarazo? No me preocupaba de esa dichosa palabra desde que era adolescente y aún salía con chicas, una de las ventajas de ser gay... o al menos eso creía yo. ¿Embarazo? ¿Yo estaba tan duro que dolía y Harry me hablaba de embarazo?  
  
-Señor Potter, le recuerdo que usted es hombre, y los hombres "NO QUEDAN EMBARAZADOS".  
  
-Eso no es cierto, Sev- replicó-. Hermione me comentó que ha habido casos de embarazos masculinos entre los magos.  
  
Es que yo siempre dije que me tenía que haber desecho de esa niña desde primer año, un buen veneno de esos que no dejan rastros y ya.  
  
-Maldita sabelotodo metomentodo, si todavía estuviera en la escuela quitaría todos los puntos a su casa- gruñí en voz baja, pero creo que me oyó. No me importaba, si cuando la viera la iba a maldecir hasta el fin de la eternidad-. La posibilidad de embarazo masculino en el mundo mágico es algo así como una en un millón- repliqué tratando de mantenerme sereno, intentando convencerlo-. De hecho, creo que sólo ha habido dos casos en toda la historia.  
  
-Pues conociendo mi mala suerte- contestó sin dejarse convencer-, estoy seguro que yo sería el tercer caso.  
  
Pues en eso tenía que darle la razón, el pobre tiene una mala suerte terrible. Aunque si anda por la vida haciendo preguntas estúpidas en momentos inoportunos no puede irle bien, ¿cierto? Y yo seguía empalmado. Severus, tranquilízate y piensa, si no esta va a ser una noche muy triste. Y como confirmando mi idea, mi pobre pene palpitó en agonía. ¿Y cómo era posible que después de todo esto aún siguiera así? Vaya resistencia que tengo.  
  
Espera, ya lo tengo.  
  
-Podemos lanzar un hechizo anticonceptivo y ya- sugerí feliz al haber recordado que existía tal cosa. Paciencia amiguito, miré mi ingle como dándole apoyo, enseguida vamos a continuar.  
  
-Esos hechizos tienen un cinco por ciento de error.  
  
¡Pero que insistencia la del jodido!  
  
-Pero un cinco por ciento de una en un millón debe dar algo así como... una oportunidad en un billón- no sé de dónde saqué esa cifra, pero nunca fui bueno en matemáticas. Además, ¿quien se preocupaba por números con semejante dolor? Auch.  
  
-No, Severus, no me convences. Tenemos que buscar protección.  
  
Si será puñetero.  
  
-¿Y qué propones?  
  
Espero que lo que sea, sea rápido. Ya no aguanto.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a comprar un condón.  
  
Okey, recapitulemos. ¿Un condón? Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios es un condón? No quería demostrar ante Harry que no lo sabía, mi orgullo se resentía; además, seguro que me lo iba a recordar hasta Navidad. NO voy a preguntar. Pero entonces mi amiguito allá abajo me recordó que había cosas más prioritarias que el orgullo, al menos de momento.  
  
-¿Un condón?- no pude evitar gruñir. Dios, si lo que quería era aullar-. ¿Qué demonios es un condón?  
  
-Es algo que usan los Muggles para evitar el embarazo- explicó.  
  
¿Algo que usan los muggles? puajjj. En fin, si no había más remedio... Estuve a punto de preguntarle qué era y cómo se usaba pero al diablo. ¡AHORA LO QUE QUERÍA ERA CONSEGUIR UNO PERO YA!!!  
  
-¿Y dónde podemos encontrar esa cosa Muggle?  
  
-En una farmacia Muggle- contestó apurado y apresuradamente agregó-. Los Threstal nos pueden llevar a alguna que esté de turno.  
  
Si, claro, con lo que me costó convencer a esos bichos que nos trasportaran esta noche  
  
Si hubiera podido pensar fríamente lo hubiera mandado al diablo y le hubiera lanzado una maldición para que no se pudiera sentar al menos en una semana. Pero la presión en mi hemisferio inferior me recordó que yo necesitaba su hermosa retaguardia. Conclusión, no le podía patear el culo.  
  
-Está bien- gruñí-. Vamos a buscar esa maldita farmacia o lo que sea- lancé a los Threstal un fuerte silbido y los animales se detuvieron de inmediato-. Cambio de planes, chicos- estos bichos me van a matar, seguro-. Vamos a buscar una farmacia Muggle.  
  
Uno de los animales se volvió hacia nosotros con cara de muy pocos amigos. ¡Si ya lo sabía yo, no me van a volver a ayudar en su vida!. Luego se giró nuevamente, y bufando, ambos Threstal arrancaron a toda velocidad.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Sí, lo sé, me pasé gruñendo e imprecando todo el camino, pero ¿imaginan el dolor que significó vestirme? ¿Y es que aquello no iba a bajar nunca? Necesitaba una ducha. Y para colmo no vestía túnica, sino unos condenados pantalones que apretaban por todos lados.  
  
Al fin llegamos a un local iluminado donde en un cartel con letras rojas se leía TURNO. ¡Al fin mi angustia iba a terminar! Acomodé como pude mi excitación, que gracias a Merlín se había rendido al fin y comenzaba a bajar un poquito, y salí casi corriendo, llevando a rastras a Harry. Entramos al lugar más horriblemente aséptico que vi en mi vida. ¿Quién les dijo a estos que las pociones se almacenaban así? Afortunadamente sólo había tres personas en el local: una señora que al parecer era sorda como una tapia, un dependiente cincuentón que parecía a punto de caerle a golpes a la vieja, y una chica que se acercó a atendernos mirándonos como si fuéramos marcianos y acabáramos de bajar de un platillo. Si será gilipollas.  
  
-Buenas noches, señores- nos preguntó cortésmente-. ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?  
  
Vamos Harry, respóndele ya y salgamos de esto. ¿Por qué no lo pide? Al fin y al cabo todo este embrollo es su culpa ¿no? Es que yo a partir de este momento odio la palabra embarazo. ¡Qué cruz!  
  
-Verá señorita... nosotros queríamos- Harry estaba más rojo que los colores de su casa-. Vera... queríamos comprar...  
  
-Esos malditos aparatejos Muggle- pedí impaciente, si esto seguía así nunca iba a poder...-. ¿Cómo los llamaste?- pregunté mirando brevemente a Harry. De repente me acordé y miré nuevamente a la chica-. Ah, sí, condones- casi grité, realmente angustiado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se terminara de bajar?  
  
De repente sentí que todo el mundo me miraba.  
  
-Ya veo- respondió la dependienta con tono profesional-. ¿De que marca?  
  
-¿Marca?- pregunté confundido-.¿Hay varias marcas?  
  
-Tenemos en existencia ocho marcas diferentes, pero existen muchas más- explicó la muchacha.  
  
-Pues no sé de marcas- estaba a punto de sacar la varita y lanzarle una maldición ¿Si le lanzo un Imperius me traería los dichosos condones? -. Denos cualquiera...  
  
-Denos la mejor- pidió Harry, colocando una mano sobre mi brazo para tranquilizarme. ¿Tranquilizarme? Eso me excitó aún más.  
  
La joven lo miró sonriente y sacó una caja dorada.  
  
-Ésta es la mejor marca- nos informó-. Completamente garantizados. ¿De qué tamaño los quiere?  
  
¿Tamaño? ¿Cómo que tamaño?  
  
Harry se giró hacia mí mirándome fijamente, parecía que me preguntaba algo con los ojos pero yo no entendía el qué.  
  
-Sev- murmuró en voz baja-. Necesita saber el tamaño.  
  
-¿El tamaño de qué?- que insistencia con el dichoso tamaño.  
  
-Bueno... tú sabes- Harry estaba anormalmente rojo. ¿Le estaría dando un ataque? Pues bien, que se fregara. Pero... no, ahora no. Tal vez mañana-. Tu tamaño.  
  
La chica, viendo que yo seguía sin entender, sacó varias muestras de condones.  
  
-Estos son todos los tamaños disponibles- indicó, mirándome y sin decir nada más.  
  
¡Oh, por Merlín! Se refería a... MI TAMAÑO. ¿Y pretendían que yo lo dijera frente a todos? ¡Oh, por Merlín!  
  
Miré a Harry furioso, ¿cómo me había metido en eso a mí, un profesor respetable y casi cuarentón? Pero yo era un Slytherin, y no iba a acojonarme por eso, no señor. Ya me la pagaría mi condenado Gryffindor.  
  
Volteé nuevamente hacia la joven y miré de reojo los distintos tamaños. Pues por lo que veía ahí, tendría que llevarme el que decía XXXL. Tal vez me quedara un poco apretado, pero no había más grande.  
  
Estaba tan abochornado que fui incapaz de mirar a la dependienta mientras señalaba el tamaño más grande. Cuando esto acabara mataría a Harry. O mejor dicho, cuando yo acabara, porque antes ni loco.  
  
De repente sentí algo extraño a mi alrededor y levanté la vista. Escuché que Harry exclamaba ¡Oh, por Merlín! Y se llevaba una mano a su trasero algo asustado. Muy interesante, tal vez mi venganza llegara antes de lo que pensaba. La chica me miraba con ojos brillantes (lo siento chica, eres linda pero no juego con tu equipo). El dependiente rió entre dientes ¿se está burlando o qué? Y la viejita... ¡Por Merlín! La viejita me sonreía con... ¿lujuria? Y encima está desdentada, ¡qué susto!  
  
Yo seguía visiblemente avergonzado y jurando por lo bajo que me vengaría, pero al menos había logrado algo positivo: mi amiguito al fin se había bajado ¡Qué alivio!.  
  
-Muy bien- la joven que nos atendía regresó a su tono profesional-. Con extra lubricación ¿no?- preguntó con toda intención.  
  
-¡Definitivamente!- aceptó Harry, lanzando inquietas miradas a la dichosa muestra de condón. Sí, mi venganza estaba en marcha, ya sabría ese mocoso lo que era meterse con Severus Snape.  
  
-¿Algún sabor en particular?  
  
En serio, prefiero no averiguar de qué está hablando esa loca.  
  
-Supongo que sin sabor- dijo ella, conteniendo la risa a duras penas-. ¿Cuántos van a llevar?  
  
-¿Cuántos llevamos?- susurré para que sólo fuera Harry capaz de oírlo. Yo no tenía ni idea.  
  
-No sé- contestó dudando-. Tiene que ser uno por cada vez- me explicó, también cuchicheando.  
  
Uno por cada vez. Perfecto, mi venganza estaba pactada  
  
Levanté la cabeza y sonreí como no lo había hecho desde que había empezado toda aquella tontería. Por el rabillo del ojo había visto que cada cajita de aquellas contenía 3 condones, así que después de mirar a Harry fijamente hasta que observé que se estremecía de temor, giré hacia la dependienta y pedí:  
  
-Deme ocho docenas.  
  
Un nuevo vistazo a Harry me demostró que estaba definitivamente aterrado y sudaba copiosamente, jadeando. Luego de pagar y tomar el paquete, giré en redondo con dignidad y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mi venganza estaba a punto de comenzar, y era algo que realmente iba a disfrutar. Muajajajjja.   
  
FIN 


End file.
